One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 24
Tybalt hit his helmet, "You of all people? I put so much time and effort into studying you. I analyzed every aspect, but this is all you have to offer me?!" Kent blinked confused and looked side to side. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kent stated. Once he finished he ducked to avoid Tybalt's punch. Kent rolled backwards as Tybalt's assault grew increasingly violent. His iron fists made deep holes in the ground as they tried to land a blow on Kent. "Someone has anger problems." Kent taunted, sweeping Tybalt out from under himself. "But to be honest that's just an assumption. I haven't met you before. So who would I be to say that's a fact?" Kent stepped back to dodge another punch, but fell victim to a high kick to the face. Tybalt raged on, he buried blow for blow into Kent's body. Kent caught his fists and looked into Tybalt's eyes. They both started matching attacks, their knees collided again and again, Kent dropped Tybalt's hands, and kicked counterclockwise into Tybalt's side. Once it connected, a hard vibration went through Kent's leg as he stood back. The stinging pain reminisced in his head as he was starting to lose the feeling left within it. Tybalt held his fists back up, inching closer to Kent. With each step he took, Kent took two back. Kent looked over every inch of Tybalt's armor, scanning it thoroughly. "Gia Gia no Paladin.." He muttered, as platinum coated pieces of metal encased themselves around Kent in a similar fashion to Tybalt. "I thought I could fight you without armor, but that was a mistake." "A mistake indeed. One I intend on having you suffer for." Tybalt decreed, he took a hard step forward and slammed his fist into Kent's side. Kent jumped in pain and swiped his fist across Tybalt's chin knocking him back. The fight took a turn, quickly transforming into a slugfest. Punches flew left and right from both combatants, the sounds of the heavy armor clanking against each other bombarded the audience with an unbearable low tone. Tybalt's right was met by Kent's left, if Kent landed an uppercut, Tybalt landed a body blow. Chunk by chunk their armor fell to pieces, decorating the arena floor with heavy shrapnel. Kent and Tybalt both stepped back with their fists raised, breathing heavily as they stared each other down. Both their bodies were in massive discomfort as they both wobbled around the arena, battered and bruised, bleeding from their mouths and heads. Tybalt removed his helmet and gasped for air, and Kent shot off the remaining pieces armor on his body. "GEAR LORD GEAR LORD GEAR LORD!!" Shouted the Gear Pirates. They stood on their feet to cheer up their near defeated captain. Refusing to sit down until he does. Fantasia, Jericho, Rhea, Faust, and Ashlynn, all looked down with worry to Kent. "LUG NUT KICK HIS ASS!!" Fantasia hollered, her voice clearly more distinct than the others. "Quite the Fan Club you got there young Kent." Tybalt taunted. "Such a crew with undying loyalty. You must be ruthless." "Not at all.." Kent differed, "I just treat them like family." He puffed exhausted. "Now.. Let's end this before my knees give out." "I couldn't agree more." The two charged at each other, shooting their fists out at each other, cracking the other across their jaw and sending him flying back into the walls of the arena. Tybalt fell into his face and tried to get back to his feet. He stood up and stayed there like a statue, breathing heavily as sweat ran down his body. Kent caught himself and stumbled back to the arena. He howled in pain as he took each step forward. Tybalt crawled on all fours trying to get to the center. They looked at each other with determination to win. Step by step they got closer to the center of the arena, the look in their eyes didn't waver as they got closer until they stood face to face. Both clearly exhausted. "FUCK HIM UP!!" Fantasia cheered from the crowd. Tybalt stared in Fantasia's direction. He lifted his hand and flipped her off. "Bite me." He growled before looking back at Kent, both stood proudly and glared. "Final blow?" "Final blow. If you don't get back up. You lose." "Hopefully that applies to you too." Kent joked as he reared back for a punch. His fist bulked up to a massive metal hand. Tybalt rose his hand and his crew hurled a new sword into his palm. He grabbed the cover and crouched down in an awkward swordsman stance. They charged simultaneously quickly clashing and landing behind each other. Tybalt's sword crumbled to pieces, along with the metal armor encasing Kent's fist. Several awkward seconds passed as the two stood back to back until Tybalt fell to a knee. Saber rose his hand. "Gear Lord.... WIINSS!!!" Kent walked out of the arena, his friends rushing down to his side. "Oh hey guys.." He chuckled before falling into Rhea's arms. "Hmm.. You smell like oranges." "You did great out there." Rhea complimented, brushing his hair back with her hand. She smiled generously down to Kent. "Time for you to rest." Ashlynn and Faust walked around Kent. "Why do you insist on getting yourself hurt?" Ashlynn asked, poking at his bruises. "It's just a bad habit of his." Jericho and Rhea said together. Tybalt stood up and stripped himself to his bare body and slowly walked out of the arena. Each step sending painful shocks through his body. "I'll see you guys later.." He voiced to his crew, walking out of the arena. Faust stopped and looked back to Tybalt, zipping over in front of him. "No no no young man. You need medical attention as well. Come come. It's on the house." "Let me go." Tybalt grumbled before hacking up blood. Faust tsked and tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay okay, I'll go." Tybalt muttered, wrapping his arm around Faust. "Just to be sure. This is free right?" - Saber jumped into the arena and exhaled. He stood calmly and exhorted heat that quickly melted the scattered metal that littered the arena. "Well that takes care of that.. Next round.. Red The Anarchist vs The King of Heaven Septimus!" Red exhaled and looked across the arena to Septimus sitting in the stands. "You're going down.." He growled. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation